


Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm To The War Drums

by antisocialTailor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Master/Slave, Sharing a Bed, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialTailor/pseuds/antisocialTailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares.  </p>
<p>Twisted, horrible nightmares about a genocidal man who invade a place and killed all the lowbloods but him. And he took him and made him into a sex slave. But Gem never saw his face. Never once. And he never wanted to.<br/>(Reuploaded)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm To The War Drums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmage/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Inspired by the songs "Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums" and "Pet" by A Perfect Circle.
> 
> The Psiioniic is directly linked the Tumblr Roleplayers PsiioniicClaiirvoyance and his master, WWrathfulAquarius.  
> Reuploaded because I'm a dumbass who deleted it.

  


Nightmares. Twisted, horrible nightmares about a genocidal man who invade a place and killed all the lowbloods but him… And he took him and made him into a sex slave. But Gem never saw his face. Never once. And he never wanted to.

But that… It was Gemineir’s nightmare. Every night, the nightmare repeated, each time more graphic than the one the night before it.

It always made him wake up, made him hide under his blankets, like it could protect him. And there were times, when he was so scared, that he would run to his master and ask him if he may sleep with him.

But he was not punished for asking.

His master did care about him and would often allow it.

But tonight…

Tonight it was bright and late and Gemineir knew that he couldn’t run to his master’s room.

His master had locked the door connecting their rooms.

His master was patrolling.

His master was busy and he couldn’t curl up with him and feel safe again.

Gemineir whimpered as he listened to the heavy boots, connecting with the floor each time they moved. The floorboards creaked and the ship rocked in the water. Rain fell down upon them and he could hear, in the almost still and quiet ship, soft drips of water as it leaked into his room. He sniffled and crawled into his bed, grabbing a small stuffed whale his master had given him and curling up with it. He curled around it, hiding under the covers, whimpering and sniffling.

_It’s bright._

He just had a nightmare.

_It’s bright._

His master was busy.

_It’s bright. Time to play…_

_** Go back to sleep… ** _

Gemineir screamed, loud and shrill and he cowered under the covers more until sobs forced him to begin shuddering. He continued to curl into the covers, until he started hearing voices, each one calling for him. And he screamed again, grabbing his blanket and the whale and ran towards the door, frantically twisting the knob to no avail.

He reached up, standing on his tiptoes until he had a hand on his dresser, searching around for a key that he was supposed to reach. But he could and it came down, clattering to the floor and he whimpered, bending down to looking for it, hearing almost demonic voices in his head.

Yes it was a side effect of being a psionic but it was terrifying him. And he finally pulled the key up and forced it into the lock and opened his door, running into his master’s lit room. He slammed his door and ran to the casement window, crawling on to the large white panel at the bottom of the closed window. He peered out of it, looking at the port longingly, the winds whipping and the rain falling harder now. He wrapped the blanket around him and continued to stare out.

That is, until he began to hear the click of a lock as it was unlocked. Master.

The yellowblood’s eyes widened and he curled in closer to his blanket and his whale before scooting closer to the window. He prayed Master had had a good patrol and that everyone was in their cabins and asleep. He prayed. He couldn’t deal with punishment for sneaking out of his room.

And he heard the door swing open and heavy boots enter the room before the door slammed.

Game over.

“…Little one. WWhy are you in my chambers?” Gemineir peered over his blanket, blinking and wiping his eyes with his little hand.

“I had a nightmare, mathter…” He whimpered and watched his master’s hard eyes softened slightly.

“Yet another?” The yellowblood nodded and sniffled, squeaking and moving back farther as his master approached.

“Don’t fret.” Gemineir blinked and felt his back up against the window, the cool glass pressing into his heated and clothed back. “Step awway from the wwindoww.” Mismatched eyes watched as his master kneeled before the window, holding out a ringed hand. He took it and crawled out of the window, shuffling towards his master.

The older Aquarius brushed a strand of black hair from his pet’s eyes and the child tightened his grip on the blanket. “Come noww. Master wwill help you sleep…” Gemineir nodded and he felt his master wrap an arm around him and lift him. He adjusted himself and looked down at his master’s face, the two scars running across it.

The Gemini reached down, running his finger over one of the scars as his master held him in one arm.

“Mathter… Where did you get that thcar from?” Gemineir murmured and Dualscar frowned, carrying the child over to his bed. The yellowblood squeaked and nuzzled the purpleblood’s fins, hearing his master, the man who raised him, purr softly. The older man lowered the boy into the bed and took a seat next to him.

“It is a story for another time, my pet.” The little boy nods and scoots closer to Dualscar, sliding underneath the silk of the sea dweller’s bed. “Noww… WWe must havve you to back to sleep, my child.”

“How are you going to do that?” The six year old asked, tilting his head slightly.

“WWhat if I sang for you?” Dualscar asked, running his fingers through his hair as he stood, undoing the buckles to his armour and removing it, setting it on the floor and removing his boots.

“You would thing for me?” Dualscar gave his excited pet a small smile and kissed his forehead, removing his shirt, gills fluttering and expanding, taking in the moisture of the air.

“Yes my pet; I wwould.” The Aquarius replied, crawling into the bed with the child, who curled up to his master. Gemineir nuzzled his face into his master’s bare chest and took a deep breath as he held on to Honey, the whale. His master’s hand stroked his back and he kissed the little Gemini’s head, singing softly to him.

_“I’ll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons…I'll be the one to protect you from a wwill to survvivve and a vvoice of reason…I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son…_ ” Dualscar murmured, and Gem felt his eyes drooping slowly. Why was he already falling asleep? 

"I wwon't let the boogeyman come child..." Dualscar breathed as Gemineir took another deep breath before the world began to fade to black and he heard silence. He was asleep. 

And he knew he was. He lifted his head and looked around. His master was gone! 

"Mathter?" He asked, rising from the bed and looking around. He wasn't in his bedroom or his master's. He was on a bed in the middle of the ocean. His eyes widened in fear and he shrieked, jumping up and shaking. 

"Honey?! Honey?!" He looked around for his stuffed whale, shrieking for the comfort toy. He gripped the sheets and pulled them up, revealing a small knife. The knife his master had used when he had been misbehaving and had tried to escape. It writhed and Gemineir watched in horror as it began to grow, long black hair flowing behind it. 

He pushed himself closer to the headboard as it grew to adult size, dressed in black leather and its eyes opened, revealing pretty tyrian. She smiled cruelly and moved towards him as he scrambled away, shrieking for his master. She just kept coming closer and she opened her mouth. 

"COM--E )(--ER--E PR--ECIOUS!" 

And he dove into the water, into the cold and dark swirling ocean.

He couldn't breathe. He was dying. 

"Go back to sleep..." He kept hearing it repeated in his head, in different voices each time. 

"Mathter...?" He called out once more, weakly, reaching a hand up desperately for someone to save him. 

And a large hand took his own and his eyes shot open. He looked around and saw his master asleep, head against the pillow, peaceful. 

The little boy blinked and kissed his master on the forehead, snuggling close to him to hear his heart beating slowly and powerful. "I love you Mathter..." He breathed and stayed against him. 

For the next few nights, Gemineir didn't sleep. 

 

A week later, he found no reason to. 

 

The Condesce wanted a slave of Dualscar's. And Gemineir prayed that his master would protect him.

But he could never be sure. And that terrified him more than anything…

Even her Imperious Condescension, even more than his master leaving him.

He prayed that his master would protect him. That was all he wanted.

  



End file.
